Marti sabe
by Lucero Treat
Summary: Lime. Marti sabe por qué Casey aparece a los desayunos sonrojada y despeinada. Sabe por qué Derek está oficial e indefinidamente soltero. Marti sabe mucho; pero también calla.


Título: Marti sabe.

**Fandom**: Life with Derek.

**Claim**: Marti, Derek/Casey.

**Extensión**: 1.417 palabras.

**Notas**: Iba a ser un drabble xD y está escrito para la comunidad de LJ reto_diario.

* * *

Marti sabe.

Marti se da cuenta de casi todo lo que pasa en la casa. Es la primera en darse cuenta de cuando Derek hizo algo malo (porque durante la cena está en una posición exageradamente relajada para disimular que en realidad está preocupado) y sabe cuando está pensando en una chica (porque se muerde levemente el dedo pulgar izquierdo sin prestarle atención alrededor). Sabe que Edwin es el ladrón nocturno de pastelillos que trae la abuela McDonald cada vez que viene de visita (porque tiene la extraña manía de levantarse un poco más tarde que de costumbre esos días, ya que a la mañana siguiente, le suelen caer mal al estómago) y que no pertenece al equipo de soccer de su colegio (porque vuelve demasiado limpio del colegio; pero no lo suficiente como para haberse bañado hacía al menos una hora y es sólo una excusa para poder verse con una compañera; pero tiene miedo de que la familia le moleste por eso). Sabe cuando su padre gastó demasiado de la tarjeta de crédito (porque cuando lee el diario a la mañana, le tiembla levemente la mano derecha y mira demasiado encima del diario). Sabe cuando un chico tiene malas intenciones con Casey (aunque ella sea medio boba y no se de cuenta por sí misma). Sabe cuando Lizzie tiene miedo (porque hace muecas con los labios cada vez que habla del tema).

Marti sabe que las cosas que ella nota no son fácilmente notables por otros. Marti sabe que, de hecho, es muy inteligente y perceptiva para su edad, porque los niños de su edad no notan cosas que ella sí.

Marti sabe cuál es la franja entre lo que ella nota y lo que los demás esperan que note, de modo que no es demasiado difícil simular que no se da cuenta de casi nada.

Pero hace algunos meses ha notado algo que incluso a ella le ha sorprendido; pero estaba tan acostumbrada a verlo ordinariamente todos los días que no se había dado cuenta de que en realidad es inusual. Como dicen, la mejor forma de esconder las cosas es precisamente ponerlas frente a tu cara, o algo así.

Ha descubierto algo que definitivamente podría cambiar las cosas dentro de la casa, que si lo contase sería la mayor de todas las sorpresas y ella sabe cómo poder decirlo del tal manera que ella no quedase involucrada. Pero no lo hace, a pesar de que es la travesura más grande que se le puede ocurrir. Es que no ve a Casey de tan buen humor desde hacía tiempo y Derek está inusualmente más amable que nunca. Es como si a ellos les hiciese bien y mientras fuese así, por ella está bien.

Lo único que les diría es que no fuesen tan evidentes. Incluso una niña de sólo ocho años sabe lo que pasa cuando se apagan las luces y los ronquidos de Edwin se escuchan en toda la casa.

Marti sabe que Casey se escabulle al menos tres veces por semana a la habitación de Derek. Sabe que las miradas cómplices durante la cena ya no significan lo mismo. Sabe que el hecho de que Derek tenga que cambiar sus sábanas tan seguido no es porque se haya vuelto un roñoso que las llena de migas (como le quiere hacer creer a Nora).

Sabe que las peleas entre Casey y Derek ya no tienen el mismo tenor de acusación e ira que siempre. Porque sabe que cuando sus peleas son verdaderas (y no sólo por chincharse como costumbre) la casa parece un velatorio. Sabe por qué Derek está oficialmente "soltero". Sabe que es porque Derek ya no tiene ojos para otra que no sea Casey.

Sabe por qué Casey tarda más en el baño por las mañanas. Sabe por qué Derek tiene más llegadas tarde al colegio que nunca. Sabe por qué Casey aparece sonrojada en la cocina en las mañanas y que nada tiene que ver con el calor del verano.

Sabe el origen de los sonidos nocturnos que a veces no le permiten dormir. Sabe que Edwin está equivocado cuando le murmura a la mañana que seguramente hay gatos en celo cerca de la casa.

Sabe que Casey no tiene la alegría habitual al hablar de Yale. Sabe que es porque Derek no va a ir a allí. Sabe lo que esconden sus miradas cuando se encuentran al llegar a casa. Sabe por qué Derek aparece con mordeduras en el cuello casi todas las mañanas

Sabe que se quieren con locura. Sabe que debajo de esa fachada de "eres un idiota, aunque tus chistes me parecen divertido. Pero no me río porque tengo una reputación que mantener" y "eres una sabelotodo insoportable", se esconden todas las noches en las que Marti les ha oído murmurarse palabras de cariño (o casi cariño, considerando que uno de ellos es Derek).

Pero por sobre todas las cosas, sabe por qué lo esconden: porque son idiotas.

Sabe que Derek tiene miedo a la estabilidad emocional con alguien y que le tiene aun más pavor a las Demostraciones Públicas de Afecto. Sabe que Casey tiene miedo de que Derek se canse de ella y que teme acerca de lo que piensen los demás, si llegasen a hacerlo público.

Y ella sabe que son tonterías, porque ellos no se ven como ella sí. Sabe que Derek nunca estuvo tan comprometido con una chica como lo está con su hermanastra y que Casey jamás estuvo tan embobada como lo está ahora.

Marti agradece que la mayoría en esa casa tenga menos percepción que un rinoceronte, porque podrían darse un beso en medio del salón en frente de todos y decir que se estaban haciendo respiración boca a boca y los demás ni enterarse de lo que en verdad pasa.

Y claro, para su edad, Marti sabe muchas cosas y la mayoría las calla. Las otras las guarda como monedas de oro bajo el colchón, para el momento oportuno para usarlas a su convencía. Pero esta información la guarda por un motivo diferente: porque les quiere y si quieren hacer el tonto durante un tiempo más, ella les ayudaría con su silencio y complicidad muda.

Como exactamente ese momento en que sabe por qué ninguno de los dos baja de sus habitaciones para tomar el desayuno e irse al colegio. Sabe que si en unos minutos no bajan, Nora subirá a aporrearles la puerta para que bajen y como el cuarto de Casey está más cerca que el de Derek, primero pasará por el de ella y notará que no hay nadie dentro.

Marti suspira pesadamente y toma de su jugo en la mesa de la cocina, donde Edwin juega con su chocolatada tratando de echarla por uno de sus ojos (como vio a un hombre hacerlo ayer en la tele), obviamente no consiguiéndolo y Lizzie se ríe de él mientras come sus cereales.

Cuando Nora se dispone a subir las escaleras, no le queda más opción que distraerle un rato.

— ¡Nora!— le gritó la pequeña desde la cocina—. ¡Estos cereales son amarillos y hoy mi color favorito es el azul!

La aludida puso los ojos en blanco, preguntándose qué rareza tendría ese día su hijastra. Volvió a la cocina y observó a Marti en su silla, negándose a comer los cereales que le había dejado como desayuno.

—Ayer dijiste que tu color favorito es el amarillo, Marti— le trató de persuadir.

—Nora… te dije que mi color favorito de ayer es el amarillo. Mi color favorito hoy es el azul porque mis mocos hoy son azules. Así que quiero un desayuno azul— determinó, cruzándose de brazos y sin intenciones de aceptar una negativa. A veces le sorprendía cuán tonta era su madrastra. Cosas así eran evidentes.

Nora suspiró rindiéndose a los caprichos de la pequeña, sabiendo que sino ese día terminaría mal.

Marti sabe hasta dónde puede mangonear a Nora y aunque sabe que tiró de la cuerda un poco más de lo debido, valió la pena por salvarles por esta ocasión. Pero más les valía ser menos obvios la próxima, ella no podía hacer todo. Sólo tenía ocho años, por favor.

Luego de unos minutos, Casey baja las escaleras sonrojada y despeinada, gritando por qué no le despertaron antes. Y poco después Derek también baja y engulle todo lo que queda de cereal en la caja y le roba su chocolatada a Edwin, recibiendo quejas a las cuales ignora olímpicamente.

Y Marti sabe por qué.**  
**


End file.
